1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns the transmission of a clock signal accompanied by a synchronization signal in a transmission device comprising a transmitter delivering over the same link the clock signal and the synchronization signal, one or more repeaters in the link, and a receiver for delivering separately the clock signal and the synchronization signal to circuits which use them.
2. Description of the prior art
Such transmission devices are routinely used for controlling electronic devices from a single clock, and the synchronization signal generally corresponds to the elimination of one pulse of the clock signal which is achieved on transmission by the momentary modification of the clock signal frequency, requiring the clock signal to be reconstituted at the receiving end.
An object of the present invention is to provide for the transmission of a clock signal comprising a synchronization signal obtained without modifying the clock signal frequency.